Nick Jr. Characters Meet Go, Diego, Go! Part 3
'Transcript' *Diego: Come On, Humpback Whale, Let's Go Back Home for Your Family. *Uniqua: We Have to See Which Island is With Humpback Whales. *Tuck: There are Islands Full of Fishes, Crabs, and Whales. *Steve: We Have to See Which Island is the Whales. *Kai Lan : Are the Whales on the First Island, The Second Island, Or The Third Island? *Diego: The Third One, Right, That's Where Baby Humpback Whale's Family is. *Wubbzy: We Have to Swim to Get to Baby Humpback's Family. *Stephanie: In English, We Say, Swim, In Spanish, We Say, Nadar. *Diego: Good Spanish Speaking, Stephanie. *Miss Spider: Can You Say, Nadar? *Holly: Great, When Baby Humpback Swims His Fins, We Say, Nadar. *Squirt: Ready? *Diego: Now, Nadar, Nadar, Nadar. *Nick Jr Characters: Nadar, Nadar, Nadar. *Bounce: Again! *All: Nadar, Nadar, Nadar. *Diego: We Need to Go Faster, Say It Faster. *All: Nadar, Nadar, Nadar, Nadar, Nadar, Nadar. *Dragon: Yeah, We Made It to Baby Humpback's Family. *Baby Humpback: Mommy, Mommy. *Mommy Whale: Oh, My Baby, I Was So Worried. *Baby Humpback: I Know, But Thanks to Diego, and His Friends, The Backyardigans, and The Wonder Pets. *Mommy Whale: Gracias, Diego, Gracias, Nick Jr Characters *Diego: De Nada. *Shimmer: You're Welcome, Mommy Whale. *Diego: We Saved the Baby Humpback Whale. *All: Yay! *(Song Starts) *Diego: Humpback Whales, Say It With Us. *All: Humpback Whales. *Diego: Say It Louder! *All: Humpback Whales. *Diego: Everybody Scream! *All: Humpback Whales. *Diego: Excelente. *Oswald: They Live in the Ocean *Dj Lance Rock: And Swim Too! *Muno: Let's Swim Like a Whale. *Diego: Put Your Hands in Front of You, And... *All: Swim, Swim, Swim, Swim, Swim, Swim! *Foofa: They Have Holes On Their Top. *Brobee: And a Long Tail Too. *Diego: Let's Call to the Whale, Give It a Try, Say, Ah Ooh Wah! *All: Ah Ooh Wah! *Toodee: Ah Ooh Wah! *Plex: Ah Ooh Wah! *Twist: Ah Ooh Wah! *Shout: Ah Ooh Wah! *Diego: Ah Ooh Wah! *All: Ah Ooh Wah! *(Song Ends) *Diego: Mision Cumplida. *Marina: Rescue Complete! *Kiki: You are a Great Animal Rescuer. *Diego: What Do Humpback Whales Do? *All: Let's Review! *Dan Handerson: Does a Humpback Whale Have a Long Tail, Or a Short Tail? *(Clicks) *Ruby: A Long Tail, You're Right! *Bot: Does a Humpback Whale Live in the Ocean, Or the Dessert? *(Clicks) *Gil: The Ocean, That's Right! *Mary: Does a Humpback Whale Blow Water With His It's Top, Or It's Mouth? *(Clicks) *Oobi: It's Top, Right! *Diego: Hey, We've Almost Finished the Puzzle. *Little Bear: Does a Humpback Whale Swim With It's Tail, Or It's Fins? *(Clicks) *Little Bill: It's Fins, Absolutely Right! *Diego: We Solved the Puzzle, That's a Humpback Whale. *Maggie: Let's Put This Picture of the Humpback Whale in the Animal Science Book. *Diego: We Found Out So Much About Humpback Whales Today! *Beast: And There's So Much More for Us to Discover. *All: Together! Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas